


Narcissism

by captainhurricane



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Collars, Dom/sub Play, Facials, M/M, Pet Names, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 05:45:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4992565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhurricane/pseuds/captainhurricane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You created a puppet to be destroyed. Now you need to keep it alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Narcissism

It matters little that there was someone else before; someone who was kind and loyal until the bitter end. There is Snake now, him and his army against the world and the inevitability of time. Tall they stand, proud against the wind and with violence at their fingertips. This Snake is not the original, not the one that slithered in paradise and made humankind fall but he is one no less.

 

Venom Snake has poisonous teeth and a tongue that can spread lies just as easily as it can speak with kindness. But he is a snake, never forget that.

 

There has only ever been one person that could take the poison and turn that kindness into violence, that need for peace into a need for desire. Make him bear the sins of his creator until he bends and breaks.

 

_”Yes-”_

 

Only one person who could look at Venom and claim him as his own.

 

_”Yes what?”_

 

The mirror only tells one truth and Venom knows it. There was a man he was once was and there is the man he is now, a shadow, a phantom, a living, walking legacy of someone else and he wouldn’t have it any other way. He would die for this.

 

_”H-harder-”_

 

Die as a dog of war, as a tool of war. Walk on the corpses of his Diamond Dogs and carry their ashes into the battlefield. He would, he could. Venom will wrap himself around the world and squeeze.

 

_”There should be a sir in there somewhere, dog.”_

 

Squeeze until the pain stops. Until the conflict stops. Until every gun in the world is lowered. Until the moment when the fire of peace eradicates everything that was killing the world before its time. Venom and his heaven will see to that; even if he is but a puppet on a string. A weapon created for war. Will he have a choice?

 

_”Sir- fuck me, sir-”_

 

Venom dreamed of a woman who dreamed of peace. She dreamed of a world united. Venom dreams of a world united. Yet his thoughts aren’t his own. His body isn’t his own. Is the dream his own? This hell, his heaven is. He and his comrades created it, the island of war in the middle of the world and the sloshing of the ocean.

 

Is this his own? The voice that whispers filth in his ear, that voice that whispers inside his head all day, every night. Do it, Venom. It’s you against the world. My phantom, my phantom.

 

_”Good. Good dog.”_

 

x

 

Leather creaks, it chafes against Venom’s bare skin but it only increases the heat inside him; the pull and push of the anal plug keeping his hole open for his master. His eye is squeezed shut, mouth full of throbbing, thick cock. He winces when Big Boss yanks the chain and the collar around his throat squeezes. The smell of smoke from Big Boss’ cigar invades Venom’s nostrils and he struggles to breathe. Shifting back to his knees at least helps but his bare muscles are still tense, toes curling in the sheer excitement of being in this position. Completely at his boss’ mercy, on his knees and with his hands tied up behind his back. Not that Big Boss has any mercy give- not now, not ever. Big Boss has tucked his pants down, has dragged Venom between his thick, scarred thighs. One gloved hand is gripping Venom’s hair, keeping his mouth sucking and licking; the other hand is wrapped around a cigar. Big Boss blows a puff of smoke and huffs, pleased.

 

”You are going to ride me,” he murmurs, leans back on the sofa. Venom takes him deeper and then makes the mistake of gagging, squeezing his eye shut as his throat meets the head of Big Boss’ dick.

”Bad,” growls Big Boss’ voice from up above. The yanking of the chain makes Venom choke, his vision blur for a moment.

 

”’m sorry,” he starts but can’t say more, not when Big Boss pulls the chain and drags him to his lap.

”Bad dog,” Big Boss scolds, Venombites his tongue as he struggles to straddle his master’s hips, get ready for what is to come. Their eyes meet, Big Boss’ clouded in a puff of smoke. He slaps Venom’s ass, then yanks the chain again so Venom’s face is smushed against his shoulder.

 

”And what do we do to bad dogs?” Comes Big Boss’ murmur in Venom’s ear. That throbbing dick is brushing at Venom’s ass, ready to plunge in at any moment.

”Ff-” Venom licks his lips, accepts the smoke-filled kiss when it comes. Always the calm before the storm. Big Boss’ hands are on his ass now, gloved fingertips teasing the plug, pulling it out just enough to get Venom shaking.

”Punish me,” Venom hisses, pushes himself against that invading touch. His muscles strain. Big Boss pulls the plug out, then pushes it back in. He chuckles, his hands stop. His face grows dark.

 

”Fuck yourself on it, dog,” Big Boss’s voice goes bone-deep, the need to obey so deeply carved into Venom’s soul that his hips are twitching against the plug and the fingers holding it before the sentence has ended.

”Fuck me,” Venom shivers, squirming as he tries not to break free from his restrains and to not disappoint his master. He has to bite back a snarl as Big Boss pulls out the plug and tosses it carelessly to the side.

 

”No,” Big Boss says and leans back on the couch. He shifts, to better accommodate Venom on his lap.

”You are going to fuck yourself on my dick, dog,” he continues, the tone almost casual. Venom swallows but obeys. It takes some time to find the right position, the right angle to get Big Boss inside but when he finds it- it’s bliss. If it is Venom’s own blood rushing in his ears, his own heart thumping so loud through his sweaty, hot skin- it matters little. It’s worth it when Big Boss watches him intensely, blows puffs of smoke from his cigar and makes no movement at all himself.

 

”Boss, b-boss,” Venom moans, rolls his hips in a desperate attempt to get more friction. The smirk forming on Big Boss’ face is frustrating, Venom wants to bite his lips.

”What is it, dog?” Big Boss yanks his chain. Venom sways, his mouth already hanging open.

”Please,” he groans. He would do anything to have this, he would die for this man- his own mirror image (even if Venom himself is the mirror image, the cheap copy) and to be looked at like that.

”Please what?” Big Boss blows a puff of smoke on his face.

 

Venom holds back a cough, knows it wouldn’t get him what he wants. The room is stuffy, the sounds of his lonely movements not enough- the orgasm lingers out of reach. His hole throbs, he even clenches his inner muscles to get a reaction. Big Boss tuts, pulls at his chain.

”Begging like a true dog,” Big Boss purrs, keeps his cigar between his lips as he grabs Venom’s hips.

”So I’m going to fuck you like one.”

 

Venom’s pleased answer is drowned in a moan as he’s thrown on his back to the couch and his ankles are grabbed in a harsh grip. Big Boss doesn’t wait for a protest or any kind of reaction before slamming his dick in, as deep as it goes. It’s the thickest Venom has ever gotten inside him, filling every inch of him with the purest, most painful pleasure. His skin is on fire, his mind reeling as Big Boss starts to fuck him like an animal, not stopping for anything. Venom can only lay there and take it, make garbled noises, eye squeezed shut. The slapping of skin against skin is obscene, Big Boss’ hips moving in a quick rhythm against him, again and again and again. Venom squirms, uncaring if his arms are in pain, that his own orgasm leaves him dizzy and that despite it, Big Boss still continues. Venom blacks out for a moment, gasping for air.

 

”Sir, nngh-” he manages, blinking to get the black spots away from his line of sight. Big Boss slows down, but only to pull out and stand up from the couch.

”S-sir?” Venom licks his lips, turns his head.

”Keep your mouth open,” Big Boss grunts as he moves beside Venom’s face. Venom closes his eyes and opens his mouth wider, his tired body shivering with anticipation. He doesn’t have to see to know that Big Boss fists his erection, strokes it furiously to get to the end. When the hot splashes of semen hit Venom’s face, he eagerly accepts the gift and swallows what he can. Big Boss chuckles, caresses his hair.

”Good, good dog,” he murmurs. Venom smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> say nothing of my porn-writing skills. one day i will write beautiful sensual porn but it will not be this day.


End file.
